


Sleepy

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys Kissing, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kageyama gives Hinata a Massage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are exhausted after practice.Kinktober 2018 Day 29: Sleepy Sex/Massage





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! I did it again! So sorry that this is late!

Kageyama and Hinata stumble into the dorm room, both exhausted from practice.

“I’m so sore!” Hinata whines, dumping his bags by the door and kicking his shoes off.

Kageyama yawns.  “Want a massage?”

“Please!”

“Go strip and lay on your stomach on the bed.  I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Kay.”  Hinata shuffles into the bedroom and sleepily undresses, just tossing his clothes to the floor and flopping onto the bed.   _ I have to stay awake! _  Fighting to keep himself awake, he amuses himself by thinking about practice and everything Coach told him to work on.   _ Now that we’re in college, things are a lot different!  Things are a lot more serious and people take me more seriously once they see how high I can jump.  People are also jumping to recruit both Kageyama and me to play for their teams once we graduate from college.  We’ve even been recruited by the national team for Japan. That’s crazy! _

“You’re muttering to yourself again,” Kageyama says tiredly as climbs onto the bed and straddles Hinata’s legs.  

“Sorry.  Just trying to keep myself awake,” he replies, turning to glance at his boyfriend.  “Will you be mad if I don’t stay awake?”

“No.  But the massage won’t be long since I’m so tired as well.”

“That’s fine.”

Kageyama opens a bottle of lotion and squeezes some in his hand before beginning to massage Hinata.  He lets out little moans, sighs, and gasps as the knots in his muscles are worked on. “Does it feel good?”

“Feels so good,” Hinata replies, his voice slightly slurred.

Kageyama digs his thumbs into a particularly big knot, making Hinata hiss and moan rather loudly.  “Sorry,” he mumbles, feeling slightly bad.

“It’s fine, it feels good,” Hinata yawns, his body relaxing into the bed.  “Keep goin…”

Both boys’ eyes begin to droop as the massage goes on, and Kageyama notes that Hinata is finally asleep.    With a tired sigh, he moves off of Hinata and off the bed, stripping from his clothes and collapsing down next to the sleeping boy.  Maneuvering Hinata under the covers and up to a pillow, he flips the light off and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

********************

An alarm blaring jolts Hinata out of his slumber.  “Turn it off!” He groans, knowing that it’s Kageyama’s.

“Sorry,” comes Kageyama’s thick-with-sleep voice.  “I forgot that it’s always on.”

“Just turn it off!”

“Right.”  There’s some fumbling, some muttered curses, and a loud smack before the alarm finally stops going off.  “There.”

Hinata rolls over and curls up into Kageyama’s side.  “Thanks.”

Kageyama turns so they’re chest to chest.  “You’re welcome,” he rumbles, his voice rough from sleep.

It goes straight to Hinata’s dick.  “Y-yeah.”

“You’re hard, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s too early to be up!”  Kageyama rolls completely on top of Hinata.

“Kageyama!” Hinata whines.  When Kageyama doesn’t respond, he slowly begins to grind against his boyfriend.  “Tobio, you’re crushing me.”

“Good.”  Kageyama grinds back, glad that neither of them sleep in clothes anymore.  

Slowly, Hinata’s legs fall open as he’s lost to the haze of lust.  Two fingers are thrust into his mouth and he soaks them with saliva before they’re removed and circling his hole.  “Please!” He mumbles sleepily, beginning to moan.

A finger plunges in, wiggling around and beginning to stretch him.  Another finger soon joins in for a little bit before they retract. Kageyama slowly pushes in with a groan.  “You feel so good!”

“Tobio!”  Still half-asleep, he slurs out Kageyama’s name and arches his back slightly.

Kageyama begins a slow pace that matches how asleep and tired he still is.  Their bodies rock together in a slow rhythm and moans fill the room. Their mouths attach in a sleepy, sloppy kiss as they near their climaxes.  Each time Kageyama pulls out and thrusts in, he brushes up against Hinata’s prostate and causes the other to tighten around his hardened member. Their tongues swirl around each other lazily as their hip movements get a bit more frantic.

Their lips part as they take in air.  “Shoyou, I’m cumming!” Kageyama rasps.

“M-me too,” Hinata whimpers, his head flies back as he cums, his walls clamping down on Kageyama’s member.

Kageyama curses and releases deep inside Hinata before collapsing down on top of him.  “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“I’m really glad we didn’t have practice today, or else we’d be really late.”

“Oh yeah.  But now I need to shower; I feel gross,” Hinata whines.  “And I’m starving!”

“I guess we’ll have to get up then.”

“C’mon, Tobio!”  Hinata pushes at the broad shoulders above him.  “Get up!”

“I’m getting!”  With a grunt, he pushes himself up and pulls himself out of Hinata.  “Let’s go shower.”

“I’m not going to be able to walk straight today when we go to class,” Hinata whines again, sitting up with a wince.

“Then I guess it’s a good thing we don’t have practice at all today.”

“Yeah.”

“Now get up!  We need to shower and eat before classes still.”

“I’m getting!”


End file.
